Farsantes
by Locurita
Summary: Post-H. Continuación de "LETARGO". Cuando los fuertes deseos reprimidos comienzan a liberarse, no se puede volver a intentar cerrar el corazón. Hermione sabe que lo que pasó con Harry en sus sueños tiene algo de realidad. Sabe que con Ron no está bien y que él está distinto con ella. Y sabe que Harry la está buscando... Y la va a encontrar.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**__ Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, etc._

_**Clasificación: NC-17, escenas explícitas, no aptas para menores de edad.**_

**Esta historia es la segunda parte de Letargo, un fic harmony que escribí en 2010 para asegurarme a mí misma poder escribir incluso sobre las parejas que no creo ni me gustan. Sorpresivamente me encanta escribir sobre cualquier cosa, es parte del desafío y la práctica de narrativa. Y sobre todo para dirigirme siempre a un público diferente.**

**Los capítulos serán muy cortos. Y tampoco habrá gran cantidad de capítulos. Publicaré un capítulo cada fin de semana con seguridad, o quizás antes. Ante cualquier duda sobre la historia, mi nombre es Luciana, pueden mandarme MP que respondo enseguida.**

**Les aclaro que los primeros siete capítulos los escribí hace tres años (pero no había tenido tiempo de continuar la historia), así que quizás vean diferencias en la escritura. O quizás no, dado que hace rato definí mi estilo.**

_En "Letargo", Hermione vivía en un sueño, pero en el fondo todo era real. Ahora, en esta segunda parte, aunque no es totalmente necesario haber leído la primera, verán que lo que pasó tiene incidencia y que por fin las cosas van a ser reales y nada de sueños._

**Mi objetivo, como en el primer fic, es demostrar que se puede escribir sobre esta pareja sin denigrar a los Weasley, como se suele hacer. Y sin decir incoherencias. Es un fic con magia, espero que les sea de su agrado a amantes de esta pareja. A ellas está dedicado.**

* * *

**LOS FARSANTES**

**Episodio 1**

Podía escuchar el repiqueteo incesante de la lluvia y un zumbido provocado por la ventisca que helaba la sangre con sólo imaginarla atravesando ranuras e impregnándose en pieles desabrigadas. Tal vez aquel era para Harry el invierno más inquietante, frío, molesto, palpable; completamente desvelador. Apoyó ambos pies sobre la acolchonada superficie de sus pantuflas y se levantó tratando de no hacer ruido. De un momento a otro recordó que no tenía por qué tomarse esa molestia, Ginny no estaba en la cama, otra vez. No sabía qué le producía más enojo, él mismo y sus dudas, o sentir que realmente pensaba para bien, que las cosas fallaban por culpa de su novia. Tampoco era un experto en echar culpas a otro, pero él no había hecho nada malo, ¿o sí?... Suspiró y se abrigó con lo primero que encontró para dirigirse a buscar un vaso de agua a la cocina. La casa se mantenía en silencio, excepto por los crujidos de la madera vieja.

Vivía en Grimmauld Place temporalmente. Hacía sólo unos meses que Ginny se había mudado con él por mutuo acuerdo pero no estaba del todo convencido y a juzgar por la actitud de ella, tampoco parecía estar de lo más cómoda. Para Harry había algo más; una sensación extraña que le producía malestar, o muy por el contrario, como si se sintiera irreal estar allí, con ella y libre de problemas. Definitivamente, él no era un hombre que debiera estar tranquilo mucho tiempo. Eso era, un vacío y aburrido hecho: la tranquilidad.

Se escuchó repentinamente la puerta de entrada. Arrojó el agua que quedaba en su vaso y dejó éste sobre la mesada, mientras se preparaba para escabullirse en su habitación y así fingir estar durmiendo en cuanto Ginny ingresara. Fue lentamente hacia arriba. Para su suerte, la casa era inmensa y su novia siempre se dirigía al armario a desarroparse primero, dejar el paraguas y demás cosas que se hubiera llevado consigo y recién después de eso, subiría las escaleras hacia la habitación. Así que Harry ya estaba metido en la cama cuando Ginny se acercó sigilosa, se arropó con un pijama de invierno y se acostó junto a él, que hacía su respiración pesada intentando venderle el cuento de estar durmiendo plácidamente.

.

Por otra parte, Hermione, que siempre había tenido un ojo crítico desmesurado. Estaba histérica aunque no debiera estarlo, ya que hacía tiempo que sabía el por qué Ron no volvía temprano al departamento que compartían. Sabía y le constaba lo mucho que él trabajaba en el Ministerio luego de dedicarse a ayudarle a George en Sortilegios Weasley por la tarde. Sabía, pero ardía en furia interna porque no podía encontrar un fin justificable para plantearle lo que sentía que no estaba bien en la relación, lo que ya no funcionaba entre ellos. Tenía en claro que él era correcto pero deseaba con todas sus fuerzas descubrir un momento suyo de debilidad, un error de su parte que pudiera derrumbar lo que habían construido con años de ternura, de amistad y compañerismo, de amor… Porque si él cometía tal error, podría sentirse libre de darle fin, de tener una excusa para aquello y ser ella luego la que pudiera equivocarse sin sentir lástima por nada.

El frío le estrujaba el corazón y arremetía sin piedad, sentía miedo compacto. El verano anterior, Hermione había podido comprobar mediante una serie de sueños reveladores —que supuestamente ocurrían en un invierno tan crudo como este—, que estaba necesitando alejarse de Ron, aclarar qué era lo que él estaba haciendo tan importante como para dejarla descuidada y descubrir qué sentía por su otro mejor amigo. Desde el verano anterior, Hermione ya no pensaba de la misma forma, ya no se sentía culpable por pensar en la mínima posibilidad de que su amiga pelirroja dejara de ser su cuñada, que Ron se viera involucrado con otra para asegurarse no dejarlo solo y maltrecho, y pensaba mucho en Harry…, de una forma en la que no debería pensarlo.

Llegada la medianoche, Ron entró en la habitación descuidadamente y encontró a su novia leyendo un libro a la luz de una pequeña lámpara. Hermione alzó la vista y tras echarle una mirada, siguió fingiendo leer y se acomodó un poco más en la cama.

—Hola —lo saludó luego de unos segundos, mientras Ron se cambiaba en silencio.

—Ya estaba pensando que estabas enojada —dijo él y bostezó lentamente justo al terminar la frase. Aún dándole la espalda mientras se quitaba los zapatos sentado en el borde de la cama, preguntó—. ¿Está todo bien?

—Sí, fue un día perfecto en el instituto, llegué con muchos trabajos para realizar… —Ron se preguntó qué tenía eso de bueno y rodó los ojos mientras ella sin poder verlo siguió relatando—, lo malo es que fue un horrible día por el clima… Tú parece que estabas con mucho trabajo también.

—Demasiado. George está tratando de inventar un nuevo caramelo de la risa, pero se supone que tiene que tener el otro para poder frenarla. Lo probó con un niño y el chico casi muere asfixiado —dijo esta vez sí mirándola y sonriendo.

—No veo lo gracioso…

—Si vieras el ataque de risa que tenía sí te lo parecería… Luego de dos horas los efectos se fueron —comentó con mirada soñadora, casi creyendo presenciar aquel instante que vivió en la tarde. Luego de colocarse el pijama se acomodó al lado de ella y se tapó bien con las sábanas mientras le contaba—. El trabajo en el Ministerio fue un caos también. Como siempre… Además, tuve que pedir unos días para terminar las cosas atrasadas, lo que significa que cuando esté al día con eso y vuelva a la carga, tendré trabajo atrasado de nuevo…

—Es un círculo vicioso, Ron, no te conviene pedir ningún día… Trabajas horas extras y aún así llegas tarde —inquirió arrugando la nariz al darse cuenta de aquello.

—Lo sé, no creo que quiera seguir en el Ministerio, sólo trae problemas. Con lo que gano en Sortilegios alcanza y sobra. Además, tal vez me inscriba en la academia de Aurors. Harry trata de convencerme todo el tiempo, y creo que lo está logrando.

Con la sola mención del nombre de su amigo, no evitó sentir cierta culpa. No había pasado absolutamente nada entre ellos, ni podría siquiera creer que al fin estaba pensando en esa posibilidad, pero cuanto más lo pensaba menos disparatada le parecía. Miró a Ron encogiéndose de hombros y él le dio un beso en la mejilla. Dejó el libro y apagó la luz para poder dormir. Era fin de semana ya, lo que significaba que al día siguiente tendrían que juntarse con sus amigos para almorzar. Se abrazó a él y descansó con la cabeza casi metida entre la curva de su cuello. Ron ni se molestó por eso, y respondió el gesto quedándose quieto y entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella. Así fue cómo se durmieron.

.

Por la mañana, Ginny fue quien despertó a Harry aunque según ella debía ser al revés, ya que se había dormido más tarde que él, supuestamente… Harry sonrió con picardía y se volteó para seguir durmiendo. La chica resopló y se mordió el labio inferior.

—Ya te estás pareciendo al soquete de mi hermano…

—¿Me estás llamando soquete, Ginevra? —preguntó volviéndose a verla y mirándola con gesto ofendido. Ginny sonrió.

—No lo sé, ¿tú qué crees? —inquirió arrojándole una almohada y luego rio—. ¡Vamos, levántate que iremos a almorzar con los chicos!

—Uh, cierto… —dijo levantándose de mala gana—. A propósito, ¿llegaste muy tarde? No te oí.

—Sí, casi a media noche —dijo con tanta naturalidad que a Harry le pareció curioso sospechar de sus acciones—, el entrenador está como loco y pretende que levantemos la temporada como sea… Ya veo por qué no te decidiste a dedicarte al Quidditch, es bastante fastidioso…

—Tranquila, el equipo va bien pero se sobrecargan de trabajo… —dijo distraídamente pasando sus brazos y cabeza por las aberturas de su jersey de cuello alto—, necesitan vacaciones.

—¡Estamos en Enero recién! —exclamó y se asomó a la ventana, observando el frente de la casa—. Qué milagro, Ron y Hermione ya llegaron. ¡Voy a abrirles!

—Bien.

Con nerviosismo terminó de atarse los cordones de sus zapatillas y salió arrastrando los pies para dirigirse al baño y así lavarse los dientes y demás. Cuando bajó con parsimonia, se rascó la nuca al verse de frente con su mejor amiga que extrañamente estaba sola.

—¿Y Ron y Ginny? —preguntó de inmediato sin saber qué hacer o decir.

—Hola, ¿no? —dijo Hermione con sarcasmo mientras sonreía brevemente y ladeaba la cabeza. Se acercó y lo abrazó.

—Hola —dijo quedamente mientras correspondía.

—Ron fue a ayudarle a Ginny en la cocina, como parece que nadie desayunó tomaremos un café antes de irnos —explicó separándose de él. Harry le sonrió en toda respuesta y desvió la mirada cuando entró Ron.

—¡Compañero! ¿Qué tal? —saludó Ron y le dio un pequeño abrazo.

—Bien… —respondió Harry vagamente.

—Bien dormido —ironizó Ron riendo.

—¿Y tú te caíste de la cama o Hermione te sacó a patadas?

—Algo de eso hubo… —comentó sonrojado.

—¡Harry! —llamó Ginny desde la cocina, pero enseguida apareció por la puerta—, no compramos café…

—Bueeeeno, suele pasar. De todas formas es mejor ir a almorzar directamente —convino él, tomó un abrigo del armario y le pasó a Ginny el suyo—. ¿Vamos?

—Sí —respondieron al unísono los otros mientras lo seguían.

.

No hacía un espectacular día para salir, estaba nevando y, por el momento, ninguno de los cuatro parecía verdaderamente cómodo pero de todas formas siguieron hasta aparecerse en El Caldero Chorreante y así almorzar algo juntos. Absolutamente incómodos, con algunos comentarios de fondo que hacía la pelirroja, les pareció prudente pasarse por el Callejón Diagon y liberar la tensión. Cuando estaban por entrar en la librería liderados por Hermione, ésta chocó de frente con Draco Malfoy, que salía del negocio.

—Lo siento —dijo Draco para sorpresa de todos, justo a la vez que su rubia novia salía tras él y lo tomaba por un brazo, mirando a los presentes.

Ron miró con mala cara a Malfoy y Hermione se dio cuenta de que también observó a Astoria con cierta vergüenza, y trató de descifrar sus pensamientos en esos instantes de aire caldeado. Por otra parte, Harry, que sostenía a Ginny también del brazo, la sintió tensarse y observar a la pareja con fastidio.

—¿Sucede algo? —le susurró Harry, mientras Astoria se llevaba a Draco tironeando de él, y Hermione les echaba una mirada para saber también la respuesta de Ginny.

—Nada… —contestó en un hilo de voz, Ginny, tragando saliva y observando a la pareja que se iba.

—¿Entramos o qué? —preguntó Ron hastiado.

Los otros lo miraron y Hermione asintió, pasando primero hacia adentro, tratando de olvidarse de todas las conjeturas que rondaban por su cabeza inquieta.

* * *

_**Nota/a**: Ya se empieza a notar qué se traen estos "Farsantes"._

_Si tienen algo que decir, bueno o malo, ya saben qué hacer. Gracias por leer ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Episodio 2**

Parpadeó varias veces hasta volver de su lapsus mental. Aún se encontraban en la librería y observó a unos metros hacia el costado derecho, cómo Hermione cargaba varios libros hasta más no poder. Ron había decidido pasarse por Sortilegios entre tanto, y Ginny quiso acompañarlo para saludar a su hermano. Harry se acercó a su amiga y sin siquiera decir algo, le sacó algunos libros de la pila enorme que sostenía ella y se los llevó hasta el mostrador para pagar por ellos.

—Gracias, supongo —dijo ella mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados—. No es que no se note que estás desesperado por salir de aquí.

—Más o menos —confesó Harry haciendo una pequeña sonrisa cómplice—. ¿Cómo vas con Ron?

—Bien. Volviendo al tema, aún quiero comprar un libro… —inquirió evadiéndolo. Dejó los que tenía en brazos y fue en busca de otro hacia un estante lateral.

—¿No quieres hablar? —preguntó Harry con insistencia al aparecer de improviso a su lado.

—Te haré la pregunta al reverso a ver cómo te sientes… ¿Cómo vas con Ginny? —Alzó una ceja cuando Harry se quedó pasmado observándola.

—Eres muy perspicaz —aseguró él con asombro, apoyándose en el estante y luego sonrió.

—Lo sé, pero tú no te quedas atrás —alabó. Sintió palpable la cercanía y el momento de tensión se agudizó más que cuando estaban sus respectivos novios presentes—. Soñé algo el verano pasado que me dejó pensando…

—No me imagino qué pudo ser pero ya pasó bastante tiempo desde el verano, ¿por qué te acordaste ahora? —preguntó Harry, y Hermione abrió la boca y la cerró sin decir nada como si fuera un pez fuera del agua. Se escuchó un estruendo y una explosión afuera. El disturbio se generó de inmediato y la gente de la librería se agachó mientras ambos se quedaron de pie mirándose interrogantes—. ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

Ella se quedó inmóvil por un momento, hasta que vio reaccionar a Harry, que sacó su varita siempre dispuesto a luchar. Imitó sus movimientos y lo siguió hacia fuera del local olvidándose de sus libros y anteponiendo su valentía Gryffindor.

En la calle, la gente se alejaba y corría hacia el lado contrario del fuego, mientras algunos magos, entre ellos Ron, Ginny y George, intentaban apagarlo blandiendo sus varitas con destreza. Sortilegios Weasley se estaba incendiando y de milagro ya no quedaba nadie dentro. Entonces Harry observó algunos encapuchados salir corriendo por una calle de apariencia siniestra, ladeando el local de Borgin y Burkes y miró luego con fiereza a Hermione mientras la furia interna le crecía como un dragón queriendo salirse de su pecho.

—¡Quédate con ellos! —dijo entre dientes, con rabia, para seguir a los mortífagos prófugos de Azkaban. Cuando quiso correr a perseguirlos Hermione lo sostuvo de un brazo.

—¡No vayas, estás loco! —gritó ella entre el disturbio, mirándolo casi con súplica en los ojos.

—Debo ir, Hermione. Tú cuida de Ron y Ginny —le pidió apretándole una mano con la suya. Tras mirarla en complicidad salió corriendo hacia el callejón.

—¡Harry! —gritó Ginny al verlo pasar. Él se volteó y le echó una mirada pero siguió su camino luego. La pelirroja se giró hacia Hermione que comenzaba a dominar el fuego—. Hermione, ¿a dónde fue?

—¿Dónde más? Fue a perseguirlos… —comentó con pesar, suspirando.

—Mi cuñado se busca solo los problemas —inquirió George, apagando la última llama—. Tendré que arreglar este desastre… Ustedes busquen al payaso de Harry y cualquier cosa avísenme.

George entró en la tienda algo cabizbajo y comenzó a ordenar un poco el caos. Ron y Ginny estaban dispuestos a ayudarle, aunque primero querían saber de Harry. Se quedaron unos segundos mirando el piso y en silencio frente a la tienda, hasta que Ron rompió el hielo.

—Si… —Alzó su pálido rostro y las otras lo miraron— Si Malfoy tuvo algo que ver, juro que lo mataré.

—¡No! —dijo Ginny repentinamente—. ¿Por qué tendría algo que ver en esto?

—Lo vimos aquí con su novia pero nada más, Ron. No creo que vuelva a ser un mortífago nunca y menos por voluntad propia… —agregó Hermione.

—Bueno, parece como si lo estuvieran defendiendo —musitó Ron de mala gana.

—¡Los perdí! —saltó Harry desde algún rincón de una pequeñísima calle y se juntó con ellos. Se recargó en sus rodillas tratando de respirar mejor, por su agitada corrida y los demás lo miraron con alivio.

—Menos mal —dijo Ginny con fastidio— deja de intentar ser el héroe, por favor… No le debes nada a nadie.

—Soy Auror, Ginny, es mi trabajo —dijo con voz cansina. Ese mismo reproche le llegaba a sus oídos por parte de todos y estaba harto de escucharlo—. Si les molesta lo que hago…

—¡Por supuesto que no, Harry! —interrumpió Hermione con los brazos en jarra y suspirando— Pero nos da miedo. Nos aterra. No te hagas el loco, ¿sí?

—Sí… —contestó débilmente, mirándola a los ojos.

.

Como era de esperarse, Ron y Ginny se quedaron ayudando a George quizá toda la tarde y parte de la noche. Por otro lado, Hermione tenía que terminar algunas redacciones para el Ministerio así que decidió que debía volver a su departamento, mientras que Harry optó por informar acerca del ataque. Con todas las dudas y problemas en la cabeza, aparecieron juntos en Grimmauld Place y antes de solucionar otros temas, ella le ofreció una taza de té. Y Harry la aceptó con gusto.

* * *

_**Nota/a: **__sé que este capítulo es incluso más corto que el anterior, pero no se preocupen, pronto subo lo que sigue hasta ponerme al día. Está claro que no es un fic únicamente de romance, trato de llevarlo con una trama de acción, como me imagino que podría ser la vida de trabajadores magos. Que el mundo no quedó en stop después de Voldemort y que siempre hay amenazas que intentan algo contra los inocentes. Así que entre lo entretenido de seguir viviendo una aventura en el mundo mágico, puedo hacer surgir cierto romance que es lo que me imagino que les interesa. Por otra parte, en esta historia habrá más parejas, un intercambio que a mí me parece muy interesante. Nos leemos!_

_Con respecto a un review, efectivamente, no soy harmony ni en lo más mínimo. Soy totalmente cannon. Pero me gusta divertirme con "¿qué hubiera pasado si...?"_

_Hasta la próxima!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Episodio 3**

Con las manos heladas, trató de servir el té pero temblaba tanto que Harry tuvo que apoyar su mano sobre la de ella y ayudarla a equilibrarse, a la vez que le daba algo de calor.

—Lo siento, estoy congelada —dijo haciendo una débil sonrisa.

—Hoy hizo más frío que de costumbre —comentó soltándola y tomando de su taza recién llena.

—Sí…

—Sin embargo yo casi no lo sentí. Fue divertido. Hace tiempo no pasaba nada raro por el mundo mágico. —Sonrió y Hermione lo miró con ojos acusadores.

—¡Claro que no fue divertido, Harry! Destrozaron la tienda de los Weasley, ni más ni menos —dijo con rostro compungido—. Me pregunto a quién querrían atacar…

—A nadie en especial, seguramente les tentaba el hecho de que estuviéramos paseándonos por el Callejón Diagon, no se da todos los días. Además, los Weasley son los mayores traidores de la sangre, no lo olvides… Seguramente fue una advertencia.

—Hablas como si ya supieras que eso pasaría…

—Porque sabía que pasaría —explicó Harry como si fuera un hecho obvio.

—¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó sin comprender del todo. Harry dio un último sorbo a su té con demasiada tranquilidad que comenzaba a exasperar a Hermione.

—Mmm, bueno. Surgieron ciertas amenazas en el Ministerio. Los prófugos de Azkaban están reclutando aliados y aseguraron que empezarían a liquidar gente hoy. Solamente por diversión y para demostrar su poder… Claro que no sabía que los Weasley formaban parte de su lista de víctimas, pero era de esperarse algo así —comentó Harry concentrado en la cara de asombro de Hermione.

—¿Y por qué te divierte tanto? Aún no le veo la gracia —dijo mirándolo reprobatoriamente.

—Pues, por si no te diste cuenta, no demostraron ningún poder, ya que no pudieron matar a nadie y salieron huyendo. Y por la forma en que corrían y la estructura corporal de cada uno, a lo lejos se notaba que eran de nuestra edad, Slytherins resignados que quieren hacer la voluntad de sus padres, pero que no tienen idea de cómo proceder… Usé algunos hechizos de reconstrucción de escenas del crimen. Los Aurors lo hacemos todo el tiempo. Las pisadas determinaban el peso y constitución física de la persona… —explicó seriamente y se acomodó las gafas al terminar—. Son metodologías nuevas.

—O sea que ahora los Aurors también hacen un trabajo al estilo policías forenses muggles… —convino Hermione entrecerrando los ojos, mirándolo entre curiosa y algo más. Algo que Harry no sabía determinar, pero podría ser resultado de un sentimiento de admiración—. ¿Y qué vamos a hacer?

—¿Eh? —Se perdió por completo pensando y no entendió a qué venía la pregunta. Hermione se sonrojó y miró hacia el suelo.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer para atrapar a los mortífagos?

—Ja, tú no tienes que atrapar a nadie, Hermione —aseguró riéndose de ella.

—¿Por qué? Si quiero hacerlo, lo hago y ya —replicó sintiéndose de repente demasiado caprichosa. Harry se inclinó peligrosamente hacia ella, alzando las cejas y mirándola fijamente—. ¿Qué?

—No sé, tú dime qué. Parece como si quisieras desafiar la ley…, puedes hacer eso, desde luego, pero me parece raro que te animes a algo semejante y seas cobarde para hacer otras cosas más fáciles —soltó Harry, acusándola.

—No me gusta tu lado interrogativo —inquirió arrugando la nariz y desviando la mirada.

—¿De qué trataba aquel sueño que mencionaste en Flourish y Blotts? —quiso saber Harry. Hermione volvió a mirarlo sin llegar a sonrosarse demasiado.

—Pues… en el final… m-me pedías que nos c-casáramos —admitió temblorosa. Harry se echó para atrás de la sorpresa, pero su rostro no demostró nada. Se apoyó en el respaldo y pensó en lo que su amiga había dicho y luego habló.

—Raro —comentó quedamente—… Eso sería algo que… un amigo no debería hacer.

—Sí. Raro y confuso —pronunció ella también, con una tranquilidad increíble. Aunque su corazón iba a mil por hora y Harry se había vuelto a acercar para acabar con la supuesta calma.

—Confuso… sí —susurró él.

Hubo un límite en aquella situación, un límite que Hermione se decidió a trazar cuando observó que Harry desviaba la vista hacia sus labios. Tragó saliva y se puso de pie con tanta brusquedad que hizo trastabillar la mesa y lo que había en ella. Harry se puso de pie también, frente a ella.

—Creo que… es mejor que me vaya, tengo… cosas que hacer —dijo Hermione mirando hacia el suelo.

—Hermione —la nombró Harry queriendo dar un paso hacia ella, que se lo impidió apoyando una mano en su pecho.

—No, Harry. Por favor —pidió con cansancio.

—¿Es una broma o qué? Me dices que soñaste conmigo y después te pones tensa… —inquirió mirándola con fiereza—. Yo no estoy bien con Ginny, ni tú con Ron, así que por favor, déjame averiguar qué pasa si…

—¡Está mal! —Le corrió la mano cuando él estaba a punto de acariciarle la mejilla.

—¿Es eso? —preguntó Harry, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Además…, Ginny no tardará demasiado en llegar —musitó e hizo un gesto de disgusto, como sintiéndose pésimo por pensar siquiera en la posibilidad de dejar a Harry acercarse más y que sólo la detuviera la aprontada llegada de su amiga.

—Si Ginny no estuviera por venir, ¿tú…? —Harry no siguió pero su significativa mirada lo dijo todo. Entonces Hermione resopló fuerte.

—Me voy, ¿sí? —aclaró volviendo a mirar al suelo, alejándose de él.

—Está bien, pero piensa, Hermione, piensa… No creo que hayas soñado eso por nada —afirmó Harry. Y ella, tras echarle una última mirada a sus verdes y suplicantes ojos, se desapareció.

Harry se dejó caer en la silla con un resoplido que había estado conteniendo. No entendía nada. Ni de dónde sacaba el valor para hablar abiertamente con ella, ni por qué casualmente él había tenido hacía tiempo un sueño bastante parecido. Por eso su sorpresa cuando se enteró. Por un lado la situación lo tentaba. Que Hermione estuviera confundida por él, pero después estaba Ron, su mejor amigo, y Ginny, la persona con la cual se sintió a gusto mucho tiempo, pero ya no más. Intentaba engañarse a sí mismo. Intentaba dejar de sentir algo por su mejor amiga, ya que pensaba que ella no le correspondía tras haber demostrado tanto interés por Ron, y él por ella. Ahora las cosas estaban agrias. Todos estaban raros…

Recordó de improviso que debería pasar por el Ministerio a registrar un informe con su experiencia personal en el Callejón Diagon, así que poniéndose de pie con un suspiro nefasto, abandonó Grimmauld Place rápidamente.

.

En el interior de la oficina de la señorita Greengrass, Ronald esperaba paciente con unos documentos en el regazo. Sus manos casi llegaban a sudar por el nerviosismo que le producía estar allí. Aún esperaba a la rubia mujer que era novia de Draco Malfoy, cuando éste asomó la cabeza por entre la puerta.

—Weasley, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No se les estaba incendiando el local? —preguntó entrando sin miramientos.

—No lo sé, tú dime… Parece que vuelves al ataque —ironizó dejando los papeles sobre el escritorio y enfrentándolo directamente.

—No insinúes nada, no tienes derecho a…

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Entró Astoria con las cejas en alto y se posicionó del otro lado de su escritorio, tomando asiento.

—No sé qué pase con Weasley, ni me interesa… De mal en peor con tus lacayos, Assie, deberías buscarte uno mejor —inquirió Draco y luego se acercó más a ella—. Venía a avisarte que no llegaré a la reunión con tus padres. ¿Me perdonarás?

—¡Largo! —musitó ella por lo bajo y sin mirarlo. Sabía que Weasley estaba escuchando y que seguramente sonreía para sus adentros.

—Astoria, hablo en serio, tengo trabajo y…

—No me importa, no te excuses, Draco. Vete y ya, mañana hablaremos. Ahora estoy trabajando —le espetó y Draco de mala gana se fue chasqueando la lengua y echando a Ron una mirada de desagrado—. ¿Y tú qué quieres, Weasley?

—Vine a traerte estos papeles, ayer los olvidé en la oficina. Con tantas cosas que hacer se me pasaron las horas y tuve que salir volando para volver a casa con… —se interrumpió encogiéndose de hombros con cierta inocencia. Astoria lo observó detalladamente, parpadeando, y suspiró.

—Está bien, da igual —dijo tranquilamente, casi como si hablara consigo misma—. Parece que yo me quedaré otro sábado trabajando, tú no tienes por qué, así que puedes irte.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —Su voz sonó segura. Ella alzó la vista una vez más y asintió—. ¿Por qué sigues con Malfoy?... Ya sabes que te engaña, te advertí que…

—¡Cállate! ¡No tienes ningún derecho a decir nada, Weasley! Además, ¿tú qué sabes de esto? Sólo lo supones —dijo con enojo contenido mientras echaba furia por los ojos.

—Siento si te lastima lo que voy a decir, pero no fui yo el que dijo que su pareja estaba rara. No fui yo el que lloró en tus brazos y tampoco fui yo el que te besó —aseguró impasible, recargando su cuerpo en sus brazos que se sostenían del escritorio de la mujer, haciendo que se inclinase hacia ella acusadoramente.

—Yo sólo… me confundí, es todo —dijo con cierto nerviosismo.

—Pero ¿nadie le dijo, señorita Greengrass, que es de falsos andar besando a otros cuando ya se tiene a quién besar en casa? —inquirió Ron, alzando las cejas.

—Tampoco es que tú te hayas quejado demasiado… —comentó con desdén—. Deberías irte.

Ron ladeó un poco la cabeza y sonrió brevemente. No sabía qué le sucedía con la novia de Draco, pero no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados porque era cierto, él tampoco la había rechazado cuando ella se arrojó a sus brazos, y estaba mal. Y una vez habiéndole ocultado aquello a Hermione, ya se trataba de un engaño. Y tras un engaño, llegan las réplicas.

* * *

_**Nota/a: **__Gracias por leer. Espero que estén disfrutando la lectura. Seguiré publicando rápido hasta ponerme al día con el fic._


	4. Chapter 4

**Episodio 4**

No era la primera vez que Ginny estaba en el lugar y momento equivocado. Se había aparecido en una esquina y caminaba apresurada buscando la zona pactada. Encontró la dirección que buscaba; el letrero estaba inclinado hacia un costado, colgado y despintado, y la pequeña puerta siniestra tenía aspecto de antro de mala muerte. Igualmente se llenó de aire los pulmones y pasó al pasillo largo y oscuro que la llevaría con la persona que menos se imaginaba en tiempos escolares que querría ver por decisión propia.

No era tampoco la primera vez que llegaría fuera de hora a casa, no. Pero esta vez era diferente. Porque Ginny nunca había engañado a Harry físicamente, sólo había estado pensando cosas impuras sobre otro hombre. Esta vez, parecía decidida a llevar al límite lo que un engaño completo conllevaba. Y cuando pasó a la pequeña habitación, que tomó un aspecto mucho más agradable, luminoso y cálido, se encontró de frente a la persona culpable de esos pensamientos; Draco Malfoy. Allí parado y como si no fuera a estar haciendo nada malo, le sonreía. Estaba en camiseta y pantalones negros y parecía un chico normal. Pero la pelirroja sabía que no era alguien normal, últimamente él había querido demostrarle lo contrario. Que podía estar a su altura, que tenían cosas en común, que no le interesaba realmente su vida estirada… Que podía ser como Potter.

—¿Con qué excusa te escapaste? —le preguntó Ginny con nerviosismo, desenredándose la bufanda del cuello y quitándose el abrigo. Cuando lo hizo y apoyó sus cosas en el sillón, se abrazó a sí misma sintiéndose demasiado descubierta frente a él.

—Supuestamente estoy trabajando… —mencionó él, ladeando la cabeza y acercándose—. ¿No pasaste por tu casa? —inquirió al notar que llevaba la misma ropa que en el día cuando se cruzaron en el Callejón Diagon.

—Bueno, no. Seguramente Harry ya estaría en casa y… bueno, la verdad yo… —Se sentía culpable sin siquiera haberlo engañado todavía. Pero estaba resuelta a hacerlo aun así.

—No digas nada, lo que importa es que estás aquí —dijo él acercándose.

—No sé si tiene algo de bueno.

—A veces eres muy parecida a tu hermano, Weasley, y no me gusta nada.

—Pues es lo que hay, tómalo o déjalo. —Se encogió de hombros.

Draco alzó una mano para acariciar su mejilla, casi como si fuera a romperse, la tocó con delicadeza extrema. Inclinó su cabeza un poco y rozó sus labios mientras Ginny seguía temblando. Ella se alejó un poco antes de poder siquiera llamar al roce un beso.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó enarcando una ceja, tomándole la cara entre sus manos finas y pálidas.

—Necesito saber por qué estás aquí —dijo insegura con un hilo de voz.

—Porque quiero. Porque tú… me provocas —contestó pensando si aquello haría despertar el humor Weasley. La locura y el fuego.

—¿Sí? —preguntó arrugando la nariz.

—"Porque me gustas, idiota", ¿te parece una mejor respuesta? —inquirió él, sonriendo con arrogancia.

—Es más… parecido a lo que esperaba —admitió Ginny casi respondiendo a la sonrisa—. Aunque el insulto estuvo demás, como siempre.

—Me da completamente igual —aseguró Malfoy, acortando distancia y besándola de lleno en la boca. Apropiándose de lo que debería ser de Potter pero que, paradójicamente, él deseaba sin saber que lo hacía.

Sin saber exactamente cuánto les llevó desarroparse y hacer el amor por vez primera, Ginny siguió sintiéndose culpable por pensar en Harry. En que tenía la oportunidad de ser feliz con él como siempre había querido y que al tenerlo se dio cuenta tarde de que ya no lo quería como pareja, sólo como un amigo. Un buen amigo. Y a los amigos no se les miente. Ella pensaba en esto, Draco respiraba pesadamente acostado debajo de ella, mientras la pelirroja tenía su cabeza en el pecho desnudo y blanquecino de él. Debería hablar con Harry, debería irse de Grimmauld Place. Debería confesarle que sin saber cómo, ni por qué, se fue enamorando del que supuestamente era su enemigo mortal. Un ex mortífago. Pero nadie deja de ser un mortífago, ¿o sí?

—Guau, ¿qué le pasa a Potter? ¿No te sabe atender bien, eh? —dijo Draco con voz sofocada y ronca luego de tomar aire tras la "lucha" de la que ambos habían sido protagonistas. Ginny alzó la cabeza y lo miró ceñuda.

—No lo nombres ahora y no digas esas cosas… Además, supongo que soy yo el problema —comentó mordiéndose el labio. Draco la miró de arriba abajo, levantando un poco la manta.

—Tú estás bien, Weasley —aseguró sonriendo con cierta perversión. Ginny se sonrojó al ver cómo la miraba—. Realmente estás muy bien.

—¡Deja de hacer eso! —pidió ella y se volvió a tapar, pero no evitó largar una risita. Se besaron un momento más, pero ambos tuvieron que separarse y volver a su respectiva realidad.

.

Cuando Ginny llegó, Harry nuevamente intentaba hacerse el dormido. Pero ella no quiso disimular con nada. Encendió directamente las luces de la habitación, y comenzó a desacomodar su guardarropa para llevarse sus cosas. Nada estaba bien, ella no había actuado claramente como una señorita fiel, leal. Quería explicarle a Harry, pero lo mejor era irse. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Que se había acostado con otro porque ya no lo amaba? ¿Que ese otro era Malfoy?

—¿Ginny? —preguntó Harry, poniéndose las gafas para ver bien lo que hacía—. ¿Qué sucede? Ya son las… ¡tres de la mañana! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Adónde vas?

—Es… complicado. Lamento despertarte, Harry.

—¿Pasó algo? ¡Ginny, mírame! —habló casi gritando y ella se volvió hacia él, avergonzada.

—Lo nuestro… Yo… No podemos seguir juntos, Harry. Creo que… no podemos vivir juntos. No estamos cómodos, estamos raros y la verdad… —comenzó pero Harry suspiró y se volvió a echar en su cama.

—Está bien. Pensé que era otra cosa. Que había pasado algo malo… Si necesitas tiempo está bien pero ¿por qué te vas a mitad de la noche? Pareces nerviosa… —inquirió Harry, tranquilizándose. Volvió a quitarse los lentes y cerró los ojos—. Apaga la luz, Gin, por favor.

—Sí, creo que deberíamos hablar, pero es mejor hacerlo luego. Mañana vuelvo por mis cosas entonces. —Sin decir más ni explicar nada, apagó la luz y se desapareció.

—¿¡Qué mierda habrá pasado ahora!? —se preguntó Harry a sí mismo, tapándose con la almohada, y enroscándose en las sábanas para dormirse completamente con aquella pregunta en la cabeza.

.

Ron volvió tarde a casa como era de esperarse. Hermione estaba dormida ya, aunque tenía un sueño inquietante y se movía bastante. Él no se atrevía a dormir con ella. No se atrevía a acostarse a su lado luego de haberse quedado con su jefa en el Ministerio. Trabajando, sí, pero con ella. No le gustaba mentir a Hermione, no quería. Debía hablar con ella, pero no quería despertarla. Aunque, a decir verdad, no parecía muy cómoda durmiendo. Se descalzó y se puso el pijama y, llevándose una manta consigo, se dirigió a la sala para dormir en el sofá tranquilamente. Incómodo sí, pero tranquilo y un poco más libre de conciencia.

.

Por otra parte, Astoria había llegado tarde a casa también, había cancelado la reunión familiar de esa noche y por eso tenía la libertad de hacer lo que quisiera. Vivía con sus padres todavía y con su hermana (aunque ésta ya estaba por casarse con Theodore Nott y viviría con él pronto). Assie era muy independiente, siempre podía volver a la hora que quisiera y nadie le cuestionaba nada. El problema era que estaba de novia con Draco Malfoy y eso suponía no tener la conciencia limpia cuando pensaba en otro y no en él. Debería ser el noviazgo perfecto, arreglado, declarado, sin problemas de dinero, bellos los dos, el uno para el otro… «¿El uno para el otro?», pensó inquieta. Resopló y se desnudó en su cuarto de baño, con la calefacción a más no poder y el agua llenando su bañera. Cuando estuvo llena, se metió en ella y trató de relajarse, pero en lo único que pensaba era en un joven adulto, pelirrojo, de ojos azules, de espalda ancha y a veces encorvada, que le hacía imposible la existencia mientras solamente debía tratarse de un idiota lacayo, como decía Draco. Pero Ronald Weasley era tan poco estirado, tan inocente y a veces tan generoso y descuidado, que no veía cómo tratarlo mal y mandarlo a volar varias veces al día. Simplemente no podía rechazarlo. No le nacía en el corazón, ni tenía ganas de.

Recordó entonces cómo y desde cuándo pensaba en él de otra forma.

Rabiando contra Draco en su oficina, sabiendo que él estaba raro con ella y ella con él, despotricando en su contra y en contra de la chica que seguramente estaba ocupando su lugar. Y entonces entró Weasley a su oficina, diciendo que trabajarían más tiempo juntos porque ya no quedaban hombres capaces de cumplir ese rol oficinista de empleado leal, con su desenfadado cabello rojo como el fuego y una mueca aburridora que le decía que a él tampoco le hacía gracia relacionarse con ella ni aunque fuera por trabajo. Y fue en ese momento en el que pensó que él no debía estar ahí, ni debía descubrirla de tal manera. Porque Astoria estaba enojada con el mundo, y porque quería pagarle a Draco con la misma moneda y quien había cruzado su puerta era Ron Weasley y, desde ese momento, había sido su obsesión y sus ganas de desquitarse, y él había cerrado la puerta detrás de sí para que no vieran enloquecer a Astoria de la forma en la que había enloquecido; llorando sin parar, diciéndose ser una pésima mujer, que nadie ni siquiera un tipo como Draco soportaría, y Ronald había accedido a abrazarla y a contradecirla sin siquiera conocerla a fondo, sin siquiera saber si estaba en lo cierto o no, la había consolado. Y entonces ella pensó en Draco, pensó en que era el momento de averiguar lo que sería besar a otro, y como quien no quiere la cosa, tuvo al alcance a Weasley y decidió besarlo. Besarlo como si su vida dependiera de ello, y él mágicamente, le había correspondido con la misma intensidad. Olvidándose de todos y de todo, hasta que llegó el momento de tomar aire, y se dieron cuenta de lo ocurrido. Ron se fue sonrojado y ella se quedó pasmada por la realidad que la abrumaba.

Volviendo en sí, se secó tranquilamente y se vistió rápido para no ser devorada por el frío. Entonces se metió en la cama y se durmió enseguida, a riesgos de seguir recordando aquel primer y único beso que se había dado con Ron.

_«Maldito seas, Weasley, no dejo de pensar en ti…»_

_._

Hermione despertó con una extraña sensación, y no le fue indiferente el voltearse para encontrarse la cama vacía del otro lado. Se colocó una bata de algodón encima del pijama, y con sus pantuflas abrigándole los pies, salió de su habitación. Se escuchaba el inconfundible ronquido de Ron. Se acercó al sofá y lo observó fijamente, pensando que las cosas ya llegaban a extremos impensados. Tomó mucho aire y soltó el grito de una buena vez.

—¡RONALD!

—¡Qué demonios…! —farfulló Ron asustándose mientras se levantaba como un zombi.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces durmiendo aquí? ¿A qué hora llegaste? —le preguntó bajando considerablemente el tono de voz, quizás porque era demasiado temprano como para despertar a los vecinos un domingo.

—Es que… No lo sé. Llegué tarde y no quería molestarte —inquirió, sabiendo que en parte era verdad pero no del todo. Ahogó un bostezo y se desperezó con los brazos—. ¿Algo más?

—¡Eres un…! —Estaba claramente por abalanzarse sobre él, pero Ron la detuvo por las muñecas y ella quedó en una extraña posición casi sentada encima de él y muy cerca de su rostro—. En serio, ¿vas a decirme que no te pasa nada?

—Pues… ¿tendría que pasarme algo?

—¿Por qué volviste tarde anoche? ¡Fue sábado!

—Es que me quedé ayudando a George.

—Oh sí, cierto que con magia las cosas no se solucionan rápido.

—Bueno, deja de insinuar cosas… Está bien, fui al Ministerio porque olvidé algunas cosas que tenía pendientes —reconoció volteando los ojos y soltándole las muñecas. Ella se quedó sentada a su lado mirándolo.

—¿Y por qué no lo decías desde un principio? —preguntó con perspicacia.

—Pues porque sabía que te enojarías. Es domingo, estoy cansado. ¿Puedo seguir durmiendo?

—Haz lo que quieras… —dijo poniéndose de pie y en marcha—. Me iré a duchar, y luego me voy —inquirió aún enfadada.

—¿Adónde irás? —preguntó acomodándose de nuevo en el sofá.

—A ver a Harry —contestó sin pensarlo demasiado.

—Ahh, entonces envíale mis saludos —pidió descuidadamente y se volvió a dormir con demasiada facilidad.

.

Hermione hizo lo suyo y cuando estuvo lista se apareció en casa de Harry. Probablemente era muy temprano. Aún no eran las diez de la mañana, pero Harry tampoco era como Ron, y lo pudo comprobar cuando entró como si estuviera en casa y lo vio sentado leyendo El Profeta con expresión ofuscada. Éste pareció no percatarse de su presencia, sin embargo, la saludó.

—Hola —dejó caer, sin siquiera mirarla.

—Hola, Harry. ¿Y Ginny? —preguntó intranquila, nerviosa.

—Pues, no está aquí —aseguró aún sin levantar la vista— llegó tarde, quiso llevarse sus cosas anoche, entonces le dije que era mejor que se las llevara hoy. Y eso hizo, se mudó de nuevo a la Madriguera. Necesitaba un tiempo y yo se lo di —explicó él, con un tono indiferente y dio vuelta la página que leía—, por eso estoy aquí despierto. Se acaba de ir…

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Hermione, se acercó y se sentó en la silla del costado. Apoyó una mano sobre la de él mientras lo decía y la dejó allí, incluso cuando Harry desvió la mirada hacia ese apretón de manos incondicional.

—Me siento igual que siempre… Aterrado. —Aquello desconcertó a Hermione— No sé cómo no estarlo, cada día estoy más loco.

—Pero ¿qué dices, Harry?

—Todo lo que está pasando es un delirio, ¿sabes? Ginny se fue, está bien, ya no me puedo preocupar por lo que vaya a pensar ella, pero ¿y Ron? —inquirió y chasqueó la lengua con frustración. Hermione ladeó la cabeza tratando de comprender y de buscar sus ojos.

—¿Qué pasa con Ron?

—No lo sé. No sé qué pasará con él cuando lo descubra… —aseguró, y se puso de pie caminando y alejándose de ella.

Hermione se asustó más por no entenderlo. Lo siguió mientras Harry se adentraba en uno de los cuartos de esa inmensa casa, y se rascaba la cabeza con total nerviosismo. Aún vestía el pantalón pijama y una vieja camiseta.

—¿Cuándo descubra qué, Harry? —quiso saber una vez que lo alcanzó. Él se volteó con determinación y la miró a los ojos.

—Cuando se entere de esto —respondió y sin dejar que ella volviera a preguntar a qué se refería, la tomó por la nuca y se adueñó de sus labios con desespero y anhelo. Y aunque Hermione en un principio no supo cómo reaccionar, luego se introdujo en el juego, se dejó llevar y comenzó a formar parte de ese beso que distaba mucho de ser uno solamente de amigos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Episodio 5**

Uno, dos, tres, tal vez treinta segundos o una eternidad devorando sus labios. Ya no podía respirar y lo sabía, era inevitable separarse de ella, pero no lo hizo. Como pudo se oxigenó por la nariz y movió su boca ladeando su mejilla, besándola allí y dirigiéndose a su cuello mientras Hermione respiraba entrecortadamente dejándose hacer. Ninguno había vuelto a abrir los ojos desde que Harry se había acercado a besarla con entereza y decisión. Ninguno había tenido la decencia de usar la cabeza y dejar todo como estaba, alegando que fuera una simple confusión y que podían seguir siendo amigos. No, nada de eso. Nada de aclaraciones y mentiras.

Hermione lo abrazaba por el cuello y con una mano presionaba la cabeza de Harry para que no abandonada los besos que estaba depositando en su piel y que le provocaban incontrolables suspiros. No podía siquiera pensar, no podía entender cómo dejaba que eso pasara, cómo había ido particularmente a visitarlo con la idea inconsciente de que algo semejante sucediera… Porque ella quería saber lo que se sentía, quería averiguar qué le pasaba con su mejor amigo y sin siquiera preguntárselo, Harry le estaba dando una respuesta.

Él la volvía a besar en los labios y ambos se dirigían con movimientos torpes hacia un lado. Hermione dando pasos hacia atrás, Harry recayendo sobre ella con pasos adelante, mientras se terminaban chocando violentamente contra la pared de la habitación y le daba pie a él para aprisionarla en un excitante calor que jamás habían experimentado juntos. Algo nuevo, algo que antes no podían compartir y que ahora lo estaban logrando tras derribar una barrera…, un muro de contención lleno de años de amistad e inocentes momentos tirados al demonio. Porque ya no eran los mismos, y lo sabían.

Hermione escurrió una de sus manos por debajo de la camiseta de Harry y tocó la piel de su espalda. Harry, por su parte, sin dejar de jugar con su lengua sobre el lóbulo de la oreja de la chica, dirigía el movimiento de sus manos, librándose del abrigo de Hermione, casi con desespero y brusquedad. Volvía a su boca y le robaba un apasionado beso justo cuando se atrevía a tocar el abdomen de su amiga —piel tersa y suave—, tratando de deslizar sus manos más arriba y llevándose su ropa con él. Ella alzó los brazos, ciega de lujuria y se dejó guiar mientras Harry se quedaba observando su pecho inflándose y desinflándose por la agitación y demostraba un deseo contenido en sus ojos. Volvió a la carga sobre ella, quien también se deshizo de la molesta prenda superior de su amigo. Se besaron un poco más hasta que Harry bajó hacia el pecho de ella, buscando con la humedad de su lengua los senos de la chica, y con temblorosas manos en su espalda tratando de quitarle el sostén para dejarse vía libre completamente.

Raramente, Hermione estaba calurosa y sonrojada a más no poder, pero no hacía nada por detener a Harry. No había reparado en la locura que suponía esa situación. Tocaba la espalda del chico abrazándolo como si se fuera a escapar de un momento a otro y no evitaba jadear ante el contacto de su insaciable boca sobre su piel. Pero antes de que Harry pudiera despojarla del sostén, cambió de parecer y dirigió sus manos más abajo, intentando desabrochar su pantalón, y ella se sorprendió de tal manera que, con mucha vergüenza y nerviosismo, lo alejó y respiró descontroladamente. Se miraban a los ojos, casi como si pudieran trasmitirse una mezcla de lamento y frustración. Porque no deberían seguir con eso, no deberían haber empezado aquello siquiera, pero al mismo tiempo ambos querían continuar con esa aventura.

Hermione se sintió completamente desnuda aunque no lo estaba. Ajena a cualquier otro pensamiento, intentando no volver a recaer en la tentación, tomó su ropa y comenzó a vestirse rápido ante un Harry que no sabía qué hacer, ni se vestía, ni la retenía… Sólo la miraba con ojos soñadores y anhelantes. Verdaderamente no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder y que él hubiera sido el principal culpable de la situación lo llenaba a la vez de orgullo y pena. Pena por Ron y por Ginny, y orgullo porque nunca hubiera imaginado tener el valor para hacer aquello, nunca habría pensado siquiera en tener la oportunidad de expresar sus sentimientos al menos con acciones y dejar de mentirse a sí mismo, y ella le había correspondido. De forma atropellada, quizá, pero se había dejado llevar por todos sus sentidos y no había sido obligada a nada.

Harry respiró una vez más con profundidad y Hermione lo miró de reojo pero bajó la vista casi turbada por su mirada. Se sentía profanada, descubierta in fraganti. Con Harry nunca habían llegado a más que un abrazo, no cabía otra posibilidad. Pero de la nada las cosas habían resultado diferentes. Se sentía desnuda aun habiéndose vestido, como si Harry la siguiera desvistiendo en su mente y continuara en su afán de besarla con ímpetu y terminara haciéndola suya. Su corazón palpitaba rápido por esas ideas, pero lo que la asustaba más era que mucho más abajo sentía un cosquilleo y latido conocido que no era correcto sentir justamente con Harry. Hizo una mueca de dolor por pensar en el asunto. No era precisamente que no lo deseara, el problema era que no quería desearlo y lo hacía. Sí que lo hacía y con toda su alma.

—No debías… hacer eso —dijo despacio. Harry suspiró.

—Perdóname, si así lo quieres, no volverá a suceder —dijo él con frialdad. Levantó su camiseta del suelo y se la puso también.

—No seas infantil, Harry. Lo que acaba de pasar… No debería haber pasado. ¡Está mal!

—Tú estás mal. Yo estoy perfectamente… —aseguró—, y cuando te dignes a aceptar tus sentimientos, te darás cuenta de que será perfecto. Somos perfectos, Hermione. Nadie se tiene por qué enterar de esto. Te esperaré hasta que aclares tu cabeza, y si decides quedarte con Ron…

—¡No es de eso de lo que estoy hablando! Ron es otro tema, y no hables como si fueras ajeno a él, ¡es tu mejor amigo y deberías respetarlo!

—Claro, como tú lo has respetado recién, ¿no? Gimiendo, dejándome besarte, tocándome…

—¡Ya basta! —encaró ella a punto de soltar lágrima, roja de impotencia. Sobre todo porque lo que decía él era verdad—. ¡No puedo evitarlo, ¿entiendes?! No puedo…

—¡Entonces no lo evites! ¡Déjame terminar lo que empezamos! —inquirió furioso, pero recuperó la compostura. Se acercó a ella y le tomó una mano con cuidado—. No necesito probar nada más, si con sólo mirarte me doy cuenta de lo mucho que te…

—¡NO! Harry, basta. No lo digas, no digas eso… —sollozó y le dio la espalda, borrando sus pocas lágrimas con sus propios dedos—. Me voy, adiós.

Desapareció por completo sin dejar que él reclamara atención, dejándolo con las palabras en la boca y la angustia formada en un nudo de garganta. Pero recordó entonces lo que habían vivido recientemente. El beso más intenso de sus vidas, probablemente. Sonrió un poco para sus adentros y se rascó la nuca alborotándose más el cabello azabache.

—Es la segunda vez que te vas de aquí sin terminar lo que empezamos, Hermione, la tercera será la vencida… —habló Harry, mirando hacia la pared en donde habían estado apretujándose en un acto que a todas luces era de amor contenido y palpable.


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A: Como verán, seguiré publicando bien rápido, no me gusta andar tardando mucho y mientras pueda y tenga capis los subo.**

* * *

**Episodio 6**

Equivocados, todos estaban equivocados en aquel asunto. Sería menos farsante y más sensato aclarar las cosas primero y después dedicarse a ver qué les sucedía con los terceros que habían entrado en sus vidas. Pero no… Eso suponía mucho riesgo, si sólo se tratara de una aventura sin importancia y perdían todo lo ya habían logrado por una estupidez semejante, no podrían perdonárselo. Llegados a un punto involuntario y en común, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Draco y Astoria estaban en caos, confundidos y desesperados.

Ese mismo domingo, aunque sería sospechoso para todos, Harry no pensaba acudir al partido de Quidditch que por la noche jugaría Ginny con su equipo, Holyhead Harpies, para definir la entrada segura a un torneo internacional. El partido era contra un equipo del norte de Inglaterra, las Flechas de Appleby. Harry no recordaba en qué estadio se jugaría, pero por otra parte no quería saberlo, no quería tentarse a ir luego de lo que había sucedido con Hermione, ya que no podría mirar a los ojos a Ron, que seguramente iría a ver a su hermana. Además, no podría simplemente observar a Ginny sabiendo que recientemente habían cortado su relación. Decidió pasar la tarde en Grimmauld Place, con documentos sobre la mesa, tratando de desentramar un misterioso caso que le asignaron como Auror, aunque de un momento a otro lo atormentaran imágenes mentales sobre lo que había sucedido con su mejor amiga. No podía dejar de pensarla. De improviso, interrumpiendo su imaginación, aparecieron unos hombres del Ministerio por la red flu y lo instaron a salir a una misión peligrosa. Una excusa perfecta para no dar explicaciones falsas sobre por qué no había acudido al partido de Quidditch.

Hermione pasaba las páginas del periódico con evidente rabia, casi frustrada con ella misma. Quería tener otra cosa en qué pensar, pero no podía sacarse de la cabeza la situación vivida horas antes. Chasqueó la lengua, airada, al encontrarse una fotografía en el diario en donde salía Harry con unos miembros del escuadrón de Aurors. Alzó la vista tras escuchar carraspear a alguien. Ron estaba con el pelo rojo más oscuro de lo normal, ya que estaba húmedo y recién salido de la ducha. Su torso desnudo y una toalla alrededor de su cintura solamente lo cubrían. El chico ladeó la cabeza y frunció las cejas.

―¿Te sucede algo? ―preguntó―. Desde que llegaste de casa de Harry estás extraña.

―Harry cortó con tu hermana, ¿sabías? ―dijo Hermione enojada, porque sabía que ella tenía la culpa de todo. Ron se sostuvo firme la toalla al acercarse con expresión confusa.

―¿Por qué? ¿Qué le hizo esta vez? ―inquirió él de mala gana. Hermione se puso de pie y se encogió de hombros.

―Fue Ginny quien quiso irse ―admitió Hermione―, no estaban bien, de hecho, estaban peor que nosotros…

―Nosotros no estamos mal ―aseguró Ron, casi queriendo convencerse a sí mismo. Hermione entrecerró los ojos y le echó una mirada incrédula―… Podríamos estar mejor… seguramente.

Ron tragó saliva y sintió frío en todo su cuerpo, hacía frío y él estaba desnudo, pero presentía que no se debía a eso. Quería decirle a Hermione que Astoria lo había besado hacía un tiempo y que él no había podido resistirse a corresponderle con el mismo entusiasmo. Quería decírselo para no sentirse mal, para no estar engañándola porque ella no se lo merecía, pero no podía porque no sabía exactamente qué era lo que su jefa quería de él, sólo había sido un error y no podía sacrificar su relación con Hermione por ella.

―¿Por qué no te vistes? Te vas a enfermar, Ron ―convino Hermione, entre cansada, resignada, pero mirándolo con ternura.

Ron estaba distinto, pero en el fondo seguía siendo el mismo chico simple que había conocido, del que se había hecho muy amiga y luego se había enamorado. Ahora dudaba… Ya no sentía amor por él, sino por Harry, quien estaba torturando su mente poco a poco, quien la estaba haciendo desear y tirar todo a la mierda por él. Parpadeó y se apresuró a buscar otra toalla, cuando volvió cubrió a Ron por los hombros, lo besó en la mejilla y lo abrazó. Él le respondió de igual manera.

―¿Por qué lo haces? ―preguntó Ron agradecido. Ambos necesitaban mucho ese abrazo sin siquiera saberlo.

―Porque te quiero ―aseguró Hermione, inhalando profundamente, con su nariz enterrada en el cuello del pelirrojo.

―También yo… ―dijo Ron, aunque en realidad no estaba seguro de lo que sucedía. Él la quería, sí, pero seguía pensando que no la merecía. Igualmente se separó un poco de ella y la besó. Tenía que saber lo que sentía, tenía que entender si todo seguía como antes.

Hermione respondió al principio torpemente, pero pensaba como él, tenía que probar, tenía que estar segura de que ya no sentía por él lo mismo que antes o lo lastimaría en vano si luego con Harry no sabía cómo proceder. La toalla que ella había agregado para cubrir a Ron, resbaló quedando en el suelo. Dando pequeños pasitos hacia un costado, ambos se guiaron hacia el raído sillón que había en el living y Ron cayó sobre ella, a estas alturas besándola apasionadamente. Hermione posicionó sus manos en la nuca de Ron, acarició su cabello, entreabrió más y más sus labios en cada beso y Ron hizo algo que le recordó a Harry, trató de escurrir una mano por debajo de su blusa. Ella dejó de besarlo y él, casi de común acuerdo, hizo lo mismo. Se separó entre confundido y sonriente. No por estar feliz, sino porque la situación le provocó risa. Pronto se vio riéndose sobre ella y Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada instantáneamente, sin entender.

―¿De qué te estás riendo?, si se puede saber… ―preguntó ella, sonrojada. Ron alzó la vista, más calmado pero con un brillito en los ojos.

―¿Qué estamos haciendo, Hermione? ¡Ni tú, ni yo queremos esto! ―exclamó aún sonriendo. Hermione dejó de mirarlo a los ojos un segundo, pero luego se contagió de su sonrisa y con sinceridad contestó.

―¿Te has dado cuenta, verdad? Mejor quítate de encima, no sea cosa que te excites conmigo cuando al parecer ya no nos pasa nada… ―inquirió algo contrariada. Se sentaron en el sillón y Ron la observó con una pícara mueca.

―No es que no pueda excitarme contigo… Pero es cierto, ya no hay tensión sexual ―aseguró Ron, ladeando la cabeza y poniéndose de pie. Se encogió de hombros perdiendo la sonrisa y suspirando casi derrotado―. Iré al partido de Ginny, si quieres puedes quedarte aquí y seguir pensando, pero trata con más cariño los diarios que lees o ve a solucionar lo que te está frustrando.

Ron ya estaba yéndose hacia el cuarto, cuando Hermione se puso de pie, siguiéndolo y lo frenó enseguida, apoyando una mano sobre su brazo desnudo. Lo miró con sus ojos castaños y él le devolvió la azulada mirada.

―Ya no estoy enamorada de ti, Ron.

―Lo sé ―dijo él. Acarició su mejilla con tranquilidad―. Yo tampoco.

―Pero no quiero dejar de vivir contigo por ahora… Como amigos ―dijo ella, más aliviada.

―Gran idea. ¿Y puedo volver tarde sin que me reproches?

―Sin reproches, prometido ―juró Hermione alzando la mano derecha. Ron sonrió y se metió en el cuarto para cambiarse y así salir hacia el estadio Ilkley Moor al oeste de Yorkshire.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Gracias por leer **_**;) Seguiré pronto...**

* * *

**Episodio 7**

El clima estaba algo complicado para el partido. El viento insoportable daba anuncio de un gran temporal. Draco observaba las escobas llevando a sus dueñas en el aire mientras salían para la presentación. Una de ellas, con su uniforme verde oscuro y la garra dorada en el pecho, era tan pelirroja que resultaba muy difícil confundirla. Ni siquiera sabía qué estaba haciendo allí. No debería observarla, no debería haber ido. Ella por un momento miró en su dirección, pero no pareció verlo entre el montón de público. Con las manos en los bolsillos, el rubio se alejó de la multitud y buscó un lugar lejos de las gradas para poder observar pero que estratégicamente nadie más pudiera verlo… De todas formas el estadio Ilkley Moor no estaba lleno y era bastante grande, así que habría lugar para esconderse. Caminó apresurado y con frío. Su traje negro y su capa no eran suficientes para su delgado cuerpo. Observando el suelo, dio unos pasos más hasta que chocó con el hombro de alguien. Alzó la cabeza y allí estaba. El fastidioso lacayo de su novia, Ron Weasley, con su altura imponente y su mirada de "te aplastaré si no te mueves".

―¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy? ―preguntó con fastidio e incredulidad.

―Podría preguntarte lo mismo ―respondió secamente, evitando la cuestión.

―Vine a ver a mi hermana, eso no te incumbe… ¿y tú?

―Un amigo juega en Appleby. No sabía que tu hermanita jugaba, seguramente no me hubiese gastado en venir a apoyar el trasero en estas sucias gradas ―comentó arrogante y Ron lo miró sin interés.

―Tú sigues igual de idiota y así como no me apetecía verte, menos quiero escucharte… Deberías hacerle un favor al mundo y largarte…, y de paso, podrías cuidar mejor a tu novia ―agregó antes de irse. Draco lo frenó tomándolo del hombro, con su rostro consternado e interrogante.

―¿De qué demonios hablas? ―preguntó alzando el mentón, con voz fría.

―De que me besó una noche en que me quedé trabajando un poco más de tiempo. Tu chica está loca y por lo que parece, es por tu culpa. ―Draco lo miró con rabia al escuchar aquello, pero si él se lo decía, era sólo para fastidiarlo, aunque no pareciera estar mintiendo.

―Sólo en tus sueños una mujer como Astoria te besaría.

―Pues estoy seguro de que estaba despierto. Ya estoy grande como para soñar con un simple beso, ¿no crees, Malfoy? Si fuera un sueño, hubiese llegado a más, tal vez… ―inquirió Ron para volver a echar sal en la herida. Draco lo miró mal y quiso golpearlo, pero se desconcentró al escuchar el nombre de su amante dicho por la voz del comentarista del partido. Ese momento de distracción fue suficiente para el pelirrojo, que se escapó de allí y se dirigió hacia las gradas más cercanas para instalarse, dejando a Draco más fastidioso que nunca.

Tratando de obviar el hecho de que Weasley le hubiera anunciado sinceramente que su novia le había estado coqueteando y que había llegado a besarlo, se dirigió debajo de unas gradas menos concurridas y alejadas de Ron, y se quedó observando, aunque desde un mal ángulo, cómo Ginny volaba jugando agresivamente como lo hacía en sus tiempos en Hogwarts. Jamás se había dado cuenta de eso, no la había visto jugar demasiado, sólo algún partido y no durante sexto curso ya que tenía otras ocupaciones menos agradables. De todas formas, él detestaba a los Weasley y Ginny, en ese momento, no era la excepción. Ahora era otra cosa. Chasqueó la lengua intentando ignorar que sentía algo por ella. Una imagen mental de la otra noche, la primera que pasó con ella, le hizo recordar a qué había ido a ese lugar. Ella le importaba. Quería verla jugar, pero sobre todo quería ser el hombre que se la llevara entre sus brazos esa noche. Weasley no debería haber estado ahí…

Fueron unos minutos más de partido, no le costó demasiado a la buscadora de las Holyhead Harpies hallar la Snitch dorada y atraparla para que su equipo saliera victorioso y tuviera la posibilidad de participar en un nuevo torneo internacional. «Internacional», esa palabra hizo ruido entre las neuronas de Draco. Significaba viajar, significaba que Weasley se tuviera que ir lejos, que su tiempo lo usara para más entrenamiento y que su trabajo como jugadora le exigiera estar en otro país, simplemente dedicándose al Quidditch, lejos de él.

.

Harry no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a pasar allí, ni siquiera sabía bien en donde estaba. Su mente había quedado anulada, con las ideas repartidas, quizá algunas borradas, otras… no estaba muy enterado de las cosas. No podía moverse. Su cabeza estaba de costado. Respiraba profundamente y con su aliento hacía que la tierra se dispersara. Estaba sucio y ensangrentado, con el pelo opaco de polvo, un corte en la ceja y un hilo de sangre colgando de sus labios. Trató de levantarse. Su cuerpo estaba más pesado que nunca. Sólo Merlín sabía que no debía asistir a esa misión, que era su tiempo libre, que podría tranquilamente haber dicho que tenía que ir al partido de Ginny… Pero él tampoco recordaba eso temporalmente. Sólo quería salir de allí.

Unos hombres apresurados fueron en su dirección, las túnicas verde y violeta fue lo primero que vio de ellos, antes de ver sus caras y oír sus voces. Lo levantaron del suelo y lo hicieron caminar.

―Saquen a Potter de aquí, pónganlo a salvo, está aturdido ―ordenó uno de ellos y los otros le obedecieron y en unos segundos más, ya habían desaparecido del bosque.

En San Mungo la actividad era pasiva, pero todos se volvieron un poco acelerados cuando vieron que el herido era Harry Potter, el salvador del mundo mágico. Lo atendieron y estuvo en camilla totalmente dormido mientras eso pasaba.

Un hombre alto, moreno y bien constituido se acercó a la camilla una hora después de aquello, lo precedía otro muchacho pelirrojo. Eran el ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt y Percy Weasley, su mano derecha. El joven pelirrojo se acercó al otro lado y examinó de cerca al mejor amigo de su hermano.

―Ron, Hermione y Ginny querrán enterarse de esto ―comentó algo rígido.

―Por ahora no, ya se enterarán en cuanto Harry vuelva a Grimmauld Place. Asignaremos a alguno de ellos para que lo cuide bien durante los primeros días ―dijo el hombre lleno de experiencia.

―¿Qué sucedió allá? ―preguntó Percy al ver el rostro herido de Harry.

―Una batalla con algunos mortífagos… Alguien filtró el dato en el Ministerio sobre el refugio de varios de los miembros de las fuerzas oscuras, los chicos del escuadrón quisieron sorprenderlos para derrotarlos mientras se armaran contra nosotros. Tenían pensado atacar Hogsmade luego de haberlo hecho en el callejón Diagon. Pero finalmente ellos nos sorprendieron a nosotros. La información fue mala, estaba sucia. Alguien dentro del Ministerio nos está fallando. Ellos los emboscaron, esperaron a que los Aurors pisaran el bosque para tenderles la trampa.

El ministro se rascó la barbilla y observó con pena a Harry, que era uno de los pocos heridos de esa misión y el único que había quedado inconsciente.

―No podemos permitirnos más fallos de estos. Tenemos que encontrar a alguien que oficie de espía para nosotros… ―terminó de decir Kingsley. Percy lo observó detrás de sus gafas y frunció el entrecejo al ocurrírsele alguien―. ¿Qué?

―Pienso en… Malfoy.

.

Éste, muy lejos de la realidad que le esperaba, veía a Ginny abrazándose con su hermano luego de terminar el partido y haberse dado su merecida ducha en el vestuario. El cielo estaba muy oscuro pero no llovía ya. Había durado poco la tormenta aunque el viento seguía soplando fuerte. Ron pareció quedar en algo con su hermana. Draco los siguió espiando un poco más. Pronto, el pelirrojo se desapareció al ver una multitud de aficionados queriendo pedir un autógrafo a la menor de los Weasley, quien se dirigió hacia dentro del estadio nuevamente y se alejó de la gente hasta que la multitud se fue desapareciendo decepcionada.

El estadio quedó casi vacío. Draco dudaba sobre lo que estaba haciendo. Salió a las gradas, quedando a la vista y se sentó a esperar. Quizás tenía suerte y ella siguiera allí. Si así fuera, podría verlo y dirigirse de nuevo hasta lo alto con su escoba. Pero no fue así. Draco se bajó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar por el interior del estadio. No era muy diferente al del Mundial de Quidditch. Todos eran buenos estadios. Había escaleras por todos lados y con el caminar, los pasos resonaban y hacían eco entre las barras de hierro que sostenían cada madera formando pasillos internos. Sintió que el sonido de sus pasos se duplicaba y se frenó. Se volteó de a poco al sentir que alguien se acercaba por detrás, hasta que la vio. Desierto estaba el lugar y eso fue suficiente para sentirse seguro. Se acercó a ella y al mismo tiempo ella a él hasta encontrarse en un punto medio en donde sus brazos se recibieron y sus labios se acariciaron casi con brusquedad. Llevó sus manos alrededor de su cintura pequeña y ella lo sostuvo más firme de su cuello, mientras sus lenguas se rozaban en el interior de sus bocas. Ginny deslizó sus manos hacia el pecho de él y lo alejó un poco para separarse.

―No sabía que vendrías ―comentó un poco falta de aire. Draco ladeó una sonrisa.

―Tenía ganas de verte, aunque me crucé con el idiota de tu hermano y…

―¡Hey! ―reprochó.

―Está bien, no lo insulto, pero me arruinó el partido, casi no pude verte jugar. La buscadora del equipo es muy buena ―explicó Draco, alzando una mano y rozando con sus finos dedos el cuello de ella―. Tienes una piel tan suave…

―Basta ―dijo Ginny al escuchar eso con aquel tono de voz seductor que él empleaba. Draco se acercó a su oreja y le dio un beso allí―. Malfoy, no estamos en un lugar como para…

―Ha pasado un día, dime que no me extrañas y dejaré de hacerlo ―inquirió con melosa voz y arrastró sus labios hasta su cuello, besándolo con entrega.

―Me haces sentir culpable. No debería sentir lo que siento ―respondió ella tratando de conservar la cordura. Draco separó sus labios de su piel y se volvió para mirarla.

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó tranquilo pero serio.

―No podemos hacer esto. Si quedara alguien en el estadio… Nadie sabe que Harry y yo terminamos y aunque supieran, tú y yo… es como algo increíble hasta para mí ―comentó Ginny afligida, aunque la sonrisa sincera de Malfoy la alarmó―. ¿Qué?

―¿Terminaste con Potter?

―Sí, ayer. Esta mañana me llevé mis pertenencias y estoy temporalmente en casa de mis padres.

―¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ―quiso saber Draco, un poco ofendido.

―Acaba de suceder hoy ―justificó Ginny―. Además, no tiene mucho significado si tú no acabas con Astoria.

―Creo que eso pasará antes de que puedas imaginarlo… ―dijo recordando lo del supuesto beso entre ella y Ron.

―¿Por qué lo dices?

―Por que así será ―aseguró, mirándola de nuevo a los ojos y atrapando sus labios en otro beso apasionado que les quitaba el frío a ambos.

.

Cuando se dirigió a Grimmauld Place para aclarar las cosas con Harry, tenía todas las ideas y frases en su mente, tal vez no era el momento de apresurarse, pero quería de una vez por todas decirle a Harry que sí, que le pasaban cosas con él, que Ron y ella ya no tenían nada, sólo amistad, que las cosas se habían dado vuelta y que quería iniciar algo secreto, intentarlo. Nada se perdía con intentar. Pero desgraciada fue su sorpresa de no encontrárselo allí y de haberse aparecido justo unos minutos antes de que Harry apareciera por la acción de otros que lo llevaron mediante un hechizo de levitación hacia su cuarto, depositándolo semidormido en su cama. Hermione se apresuró a seguirlos, sin poder dejar de preguntar qué le había sucedido, casi en un estado de desespero.

―Tranquila, Hermione ―dijo Percy―. Él estará bien. Sólo fueron unos hechizos. Mañana estará bien.

―¡Qué suerte que estás aquí, de todos modos! ―exclamó el ministro―. Necesitamos que alguien lo cuide, simplemente por precaución.

―Sí, claro que lo haré ―dijo observando a su amigo.

―Tiene las gafas en el bolsillo de su chaqueta ―le avisó Percy.

―Bien ―dijo Hermione, sacándoselas con manos temblorosas y apoyándolas en la mesita de noche―. ¿Está tomando alguna poción?

―No, no, él estará bien, sólo que en San Mungo le dieron algo para que pudiera descansar.

―Es… toy… Bi-bien ―dijo Harry en un suspiro dificultoso. Entreabrió los ojos y pareció mirar a Hermione, quien le devolvió la mirada y le apretó una mano entre las suyas. Entonces Harry volvió a suspirar y cerró los ojos.

―Bueno, nosotros nos iremos. Su inasistencia al trabajo está justificada por una semana ―aseguró Kingsley.

―¡¿Una semana?! Pero acaban de decir que mañana estaría bien… ―dijo Hermione un poco más alterada de lo normal.

―Calma, él sufrió una oleada de hechizos aturdidores. Varios juntos. Pudo ser fatal, pero ya sabes cómo es Harry. Persevera y triunfarás. Mañana estará bien, sólo que no puede esforzarse y es mejor que se quede en casa ―explicó pacientemente el ministro. Cuando Percy salió de la habitación y él también estaba por cruzar la puerta, se volteó dubitativo y entonces agregó―: Ah, Hermione, posiblemente tenga un poco de amnesia y olvide algunas cosas… pero no será problema. Se le pasará.

Y se fue.

―Oh, Harry… ―dijo apenada, mirándolo y acariciándole la frente. Él parpadeó y abrió un poco sus ojos verde esmeralda―. ¿Estás bien?

―Sí… ¿Quién eres tú?


	8. Chapter 8

**Episodio 8**

No podía creer que fuera verdad. Harry no podía estar preguntándole eso. ¿Cómo que no sabía quién era? Patrañas, simples patrañas.

—Harry, soy Hermione, tu amiga —le dijo como si fuera algo obvio, aunque llamarse amiga con él ahora resultaba extraño—. El ministro dijo que tendrías un poco de amnesia, pero se te pasará pronto.

—¿Hermione? —preguntó atontado. Ella le acarició la mejilla, sonriéndole, y Harry cerró los ojos. Pocos minutos después se quedó completamente dormido.

Hermione se tranquilizó un poco, ya que Harry había parecido reconocerla cuando le dijo quién era, sin embargo no lo estaba del todo. Le quitó los zapatos y fue hacia la cocina de la casa en busca de agua y algún paño para limpiarle la cara. En el hospital San Mungo al parecer no se habían entretenido con el aseo personal del joven. Tenía el rostro ennegrecido y algunas heridas superficiales.

Ella se propuso cuidar de él a sabiendas de que al día siguiente debería asistir al Instituto de Leyes Mágicas. Hermione además de estar finalizando sus estudios, trabajaba en el Departamento de Control y Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas, aunque aquello no la requería a tiempo completo, pero le dedicaba muchos pensamientos ya que era su primer trabajo. Podía trabajar en su casa y siempre tenía todo al día. Suponía que Harry podría estar bien al día siguiente y cuidarse solo esa semana que estuviera de licencia recuperándose. Pero suponía mal; a la mañana siguiente Harry padeció fiebre y seguía sin recordarla.

Tuvo que excusarse con el responsable del Instituto de Leyes Mágicas mediante un educado mensaje a través del Encantamiento Patronus, sabiendo que no iba a dejar a Harry en ese estado. Se sorprendió enormemente cuando de la punta de su varita no salió una nutria, sino una cierva. Sonrojada, pensó que su mente y su corazón no podían estar más prendados a Harry porque ya no tendrían espacio. Envió el mensaje igual, sabiendo que si en algún momento alguien allegado descubriera que su patronus había cambiado de forma, le encontrarían rápido el significado. Suspiró y se volvió a la habitación de Harry.

Él estaba sentado, con la espalda apoyada en el cabezal de la cama y las piernas estiradas. Tenía un leve sudor en la frente y no se había colocado sus anteojos, que continuaban en la mesita de noche. Levantó la vista con dificultad y algo borrosa la observó. Hermione dejaba caer sus brazos pesadamente a los lados del cuerpo y parecía entre angustiada y nerviosa.

—Necesitas tomar un baño, Harry, eso te sentará bien —aseguró con voz dulce. El chico tomó las gafas mientras ella se acercaba y supo quién era aquella preocupada y familiar joven.

—Eres mi novia, ¿verdad? —preguntó tranquilo, con una sonrisita que hizo derrumbar todos los muros que Hermione trataba de construir desde hacía algún tiempo. La chica se rio un poco nerviosa y se acomodó el pelo mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

—¡Qué cosas dices, Harry! —Rio de nuevo, ruborizada, mientras lo acercaba al cuarto de baño.

—¿No lo eres? —inquirió Harry, con el entrecejo fruncido—. Es que… recuerdo un… beso. Un beso que no es de amigos.

—Eso es… porque tu mente está… bueno, confundida —mintió Hermione. Harry no era tonto, sabía que le estaba mintiendo, sin embargo no dijo nada—. Ahora tienes que darte un baño así descansas y te baja la temperatura, ¿sí?

—Está bien —aceptó Harry, comenzando a desvestirse mientras ella abría los grifos para llenar la bañera. Una vez el agua estuvo a la temperatura adecuada, se dio la vuelta y lo vio. Se obligó a levantar la vista, y mordiéndose la lengua salió de allí.

—Eh… estaré cerca por si… necesitas algo. Tienes toallas limpias allí —dijo señalándole un pequeño armario y se fue de allí.

Harry sonrió sabiendo que estaba jugando demasiado con ella. Por supuesto que la recordaba ahora, fue solo el día anterior aquella sensación de confusión, pero estaba bien, sólo afiebrado, y pretendía que Hermione estuviera un poco más de tiempo con él, porque sabía que si no ella se iría, que tenía una vida demasiado ajetreada como para andar cuidándolo. Se metió en el agua dispuesto a ayudar a su cuerpo a adquirir la temperatura normal. La fiebre era un síntoma inevitable por los daños que había sufrido y sabía que estaría estable en poco tiempo. Se tomó largos minutos allí, sin saber que al otro lado de la puerta, en su habitación, Hermione estaría descubriendo más de lo que él le hubiera estado dispuesto a confesar.

.

En sus manos sostenía un informe confidencial del Ministerio, lo sabía por un sello en color rojo que contenía la carpeta en el frente. Había decidido sacarse de la cabeza a Harry y a sus propios nervios, organizando el desorden de la habitación y arreglando cada rincón. Por supuesto, había libros que Harry como todo Auror tenía que tener y eran muchos, llenos de maleficios, encantamientos y hechizos, así como pociones. Hermione sabía que él los tenía en su habitación para leerlos por las noches si se desvelaba y así seguir perfeccionándose, aunque Harry siempre fue más apegado a las prácticas solamente. Pero por suerte ella le había inculcado la costumbre de leer al menos un poco cada noche para saberse algo nuevo que practicar a la mañana siguiente. Así que entre esos libros, desafortunadamente para Harry, ella encontró algo que a todas luces pretendía estar escondido, aunque aparecía bastante a la vista, como si lo hubiera tratado de ocultar rápidamente.

Al comenzar a leer supo que estaba haciendo mal. La curiosidad la colmó cuando supo que el contenido venía de letra y puño de Luna Lovegood y que el envío del archivo correspondía a la fecha del día anterior. No reconocía la letra de Luna pero su nombre aparecía al final de la última página, junto a su firma. No sabía por qué Harry tenía aquello, pero luego se dio cuenta. Su anterior compañera de aventuras de Hogwarts había escrito ese informe confidencial para Harry. El título era «_Experimentación del sueño inducido»_, cosa que hizo que el cerebro de Hermione trabajara a mil por segundo. Cuando empezó a leer los detalles, supo que su mejor amigo le había mentido. O más bien le había ocultado muchas cosas.

Para ella no era un misterio que Luna quisiera entrar en el Departamento de Misterios como Inefable, pero no sabía cuáles serían sus aspiraciones reales. Se suponía que todos los trabajos de esa área del ministerio eran altamente secretos. Al parecer Luna todavía estaba trabajando en la experimentación y estudios para ser aceptada con un proyecto sólido que pudiera presentar, así que teóricamente todavía no necesitaba trabajar en secreto con nadie. Y vaya que le había funcionado el proyecto.

El informe databa el proceso de esos sueños y cómo había conseguido que un anónimo (Harry) se ofreciera sin reservas a ser su conejillo de indias y que tuviera por una noche varios sueños como si se tratara de una vida entera. El experimento no suponía riesgos y Hermione no dudaba de la inteligencia de Luna, seguramente por ello durante el verano no le habían visto la cara y ahora mismo la chica estaba completamente desaparecida, probablemente sin descansar un solo segundo, tratando de finalizar su proyecto para poder ser aceptada en el Departamento de Misterios. Y la castaña no dudó que lo fuera a lograr luego de leer la mayor parte del informe con cierta frustración.

Entonces ya entendía el porqué de los sueños del verano pasado. Harry y ella habían sido víctimas de un experimento, pero… ¿Por qué ella? Si jamás había aceptado nada.

Los grifos se cerraron en el baño y Harry salió con una toalla rodeándole la cintura y otra cubriéndole los hombros. Parecía titiritar de frío. Con sus ojos verdes, que ya estaban detrás de sus gafas, observó a Hermione y luego fijó su vista en lo que tenía entre manos. Su cara se puso blanca como la nieve y tragó saliva ruidosamente. Hermione se sintió furiosa por un momento, engañada. Pero no quería precipitarse, quería saberlo todo, y con un Harry amnésico era difícil indagar. A juzgar por su rostro, supo que el chico entendía de qué se trataba ese documento y eso la exasperó. ¿Así que recordaba el experimento que había hecho con Luna? ¿Y la recordaría a ella en verdad?

—Hermione… —dijo, dando un pequeño paso al frente, pero ella alzó una mano para que no se acercara.

—¿Ahora sí sabes quién soy? —preguntó decepcionada. Harry hizo una mueca de dolor por el tono frío que ella usó, pero antes de poder hablar ella le estampó los papeles en su pecho y él torpemente los sostuvo para que no cayeran al suelo—. Vístete y baja, tenemos que hablar.

.

_Durante el domingo, al finalizar el partido de su hermana, Ron se había propuesto volver a casa temprano, pero dado que al llegar no vio a Hermione allí, sintió un cosquilleo resurgir al pensar en que ahora ambos habían decidido separarse y ser libres, por más que vivieran juntos como amigos. Así que, aunque al día siguiente tendría trabajo en el Ministerio y con George en Sortilegios Weasley, pensaba distraerse un poco. Aun no era muy tarde y la noche no era la más fría. Se aventuró a salir directo hacia un bar muggle que conocía, en el que siempre le había gustado distraerse tomando algo._

_No sabía si era casualidad o el destino lo estaba atormentando con esa mujer, pero mientras estaba soportando a una coqueta muchacha que le pestañaba varias veces como si tuviera algo en el ojo y que le suspiraba cuando él emitía parcas respuestas a sus preguntas, vio por encima de su hombro a la chica de Malfoy, su jefa, apoyada sobre la barra y con aspecto aburrido mientras, al parecer, la amiga que estaba con ella, se desaparecía con un chico por entre la multitud. La joven desvió su mirada hacia su posición y sus ojos se encontraron en el camino. Ron supo enseguida que Astoria no estaba de lo más cómoda allí y al verlo pareció sentirse peor, tanto que se levantó y se fue bufando. Ron no dudó en seguirla, dejando a la chica muggle hablando sola con su vaso de cerveza._

_Encontró a Astoria a la salida, en una escalera pequeña y de piedra, en donde se sentaron ambos. Ron, con su cerveza fría en la mano, se acomodó a su lado, mirando hacia el frente y le ofreció de su pequeña botella. Tenía en claro que esa mujer era bien fina, pero estando allí no lo parecía tanto. De todas maneras ella se negó a beber. _

_—No puedo creer que esté aquí contigo, Weasley. Deberías estar durmiendo, mañana tenemos trabajo._

_—Voy a dejar de trabajar en el Ministerio —dijo tranquilamente, lo que captó el interés de ella._

_—¿Por qué?_

_—Pensé que no preguntarías eso. —Le sonrió._

_Astoria se quedó mirándolo. De a poco sus cabezas se fueron acercando, sin meditarlo, casi por inercia y al punto de acercar sus labios para besarse, aunque apenas se habían rozado cuando ella se alejó como si le hubiera dado electricidad su sola cercanía._

_—Lo siento —se disculpó el pelirrojo al verla afligida—. Me voy por eso, porque será un problema estar ahí contigo y no poder acercarme._

_—Mejor vete ahora —pidió en un susurro, sabiendo que estar ahí con él sería para peor, que estaba sintiendo algo que creía imposible. Que era un tipo que casi ni conocía y no debería sentirse así._

_—No quiero, ¿por qué no te vas tú?_

_Ella lo miró fijamente al escucharlo y contestó._

_—Porque yo tampoco quiero._

_Parecía un juego, uno muy cruel y muy tonto. Ron se volvió a acercar, hablándole bajo pero firme._

_—Entonces entremos —dijo—. Hace frío. La novia de Draco Malfoy no debe enfermarse. Debe estar hermosa y sana, como siempre, para seguir dejando gente con la boca abierta al pasar._

_Ella bajó la mirada, ruborizada, pero se volvió a verlo a los ojos luego. Eran tan azules que podía perderse en ellos como si del inmenso cielo se tratase._

_Él sonrió mientras ella lo miraba._

_—¿Se le perdió algo, princesa? —preguntó Ron, levantando una mano y acomodándole un mechón rubio detrás de la oreja._

_—Deja de hablarme así —rogó ella, no evitando que en sus ojos se vislumbrara cierto regocijo._

_—Tú deja de mirarme como me miras._

_—Deberíamos entrar —propuso._

_—Eso dije antes. ¿Segura que no quieres cerveza muggle?_

_—No quiero alcohol, gracias. ¿Acaso no te basta con esta locura sin haber bebido nada, o pretendes que definitivamente pierda la cabeza contigo?_

_—No conmigo, quizás sí por mí —aseguró Ron, sonriéndole con una facilidad que en Draco era imposible. Quizás eso era lo que más le atraía de Ron, que era capaz de sonreír y hacerla sentir bien en todo momento, en cambio su novio era demasiado serio para ella, demasiado frío._

_Detrás de ellos, un guardia de uniforme negro carraspeó. Ellos, sentados en la escalera de la entrada, lo miraron desde abajo y el hombre parecía incluso más grande y temeroso de lo que era. Ambos se pusieron de pie._

_—No pueden estar aquí, impiden el paso —informó el tipo con voz severa._

_Ron miró a Astoria, que se había quedado avergonzada y sin saber qué hacer, si entrar o no, y entonces la tomó de la mano y con la otra saludó al guardia y le aseguró que ya se iban. Tiró de ella y la obligó a caminar con él._

_—¿Qué haces? ¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó desconcertada. Ron frenó el andar y se posicionó frente a ella._

_—Vamos a perder la cabeza, pero sin alcohol._

_—¡Estás loco! Mi amiga está dentro y se preguntará…_

_—Tu amiga te dejó en la barra sola y andará bien acompañada —dijo interrumpiéndola, apoyándole un dedo en los labios. Astoria cerró los ojos un momento, pero la imagen de Draco la volvió a atormentar y los abrió, separándose de él bruscamente._

_—¡No puedo estar contigo, ¿no entiendes?! —musitó más alterada de lo que pretendía. Había una sola manera de sacarse a Weasley de encima, una sola manera de cortar a tiempo aquello, y ella sabía que eso sucedería sólo si lo ofendía—. Tú no eres para mí. Yo ya tengo un novio, uno que está hecho a mi medida. No sé qué tan mal estarás con Granger, pero yo no quiero estar en medio, no te necesito ni tú a mí. Y no quiero que…_

_Pero Ronald dejó de escucharla y le estampó un beso contra todo pronóstico. Esa mujer que se hacía la dura, no creía ni una sola palabra de lo que estaba diciendo. Movió sus labios con soltura sobre los de ella, enterrando sus dedos entre su pelo y accediendo a buscar su lengua con la suya. Había deseado hacerlo desde que ella lo había besado sólo para desquitarse con Malfoy, pero esta vez sabía que ella no le correspondía por ello, sino por simple gusto. Se separaron de a poco, intentando recuperar el aire, y Astoria pensó que aún en esa noche de invierno, no podía sentir más que un calor abrasador junto a él._

_—Puede que no seamos de la misma clase, pero no me compares con un Malfoy. Ese hurón es la clase de hombre que no te mereces, y lo que acabas de decir no te lo crees ni tú, Astoria —le dijo todo aquello, embriagándola con aquel aliento a cerveza, apoyando su frente en la suya, haciendo que sus narices se rozaran y que sus labios se desearan acariciar de nuevo dada la cercanía torturadora. Ella abrió los ojos y él lo percibió e hizo lo mismo—. Y para tu información, Hermione y yo ya no estamos juntos._

_Le dio un suave beso que no duró ni la mitad del anterior y se alejó de ella, dejándola en medio de la calle, sola y confundida. Y muerta de frío ahora que él no estaba con ella. Astoria no lo siguió y decidió entrar al bar y esperar a su amiga fielmente como siempre, pero sin poder sacarse de la cabeza ese beso y aquella mirada azul que la estaba enloqueciendo. Debía hablar con Draco, debía aclarar las cosas porque Weasley tenía razón, él no se merecía estar con ella y ya lo había soportado bastante tiempo._

.

Harry bajó ataviado con unos tejanos gastados y un buzo de polar negro y se sentó en un sillón del living frente a Hermione, que aún mantenía un gesto ofuscado. En una mesita central había dos tazas de té, una usada y otra limpia, y una humeante tetera de color gris. Ella, a pesar de su enojo, le sirvió a Harry un té en la taza limpia y se volvió a erguir, sentándose en el sillón individual.

—Gracias —dijo Harry, aceptando la taza y bebiendo para sentirse con más valor para hablar.

—¿No tienes amnesia? —preguntó ella.

—Hoy no —aseguró él, dejando la taza tras beber—. Estoy bien… Lo siento. Quería que te quedaras un poco más conmigo…

—Y así perderme un valioso día de Instituto, claro que sí —comentó un tanto enfadada y con los brazos cruzados. Lo miró con fiereza y ladeando su cabeza un poco, como si fuera una madre enojada porque su hijo no hizo los deberes—. Harry, quiero que me expliques lo de Luna.

—No lo sabía. Quiero decir… Yo sabía que Luna tenía un proyecto entre manos, pero su informe me llegó ayer y lo estaba revisando junto con otros documentos del Ministerio, justo antes de que me vinieran a buscar para la misión. Yo me ofrecí porque no tenía que hacer nada, Luna sólo había usado de mí unos cabellos, como la poción multijugos, pero no suponía riesgos ni nada. No me podía contar pero confié en ella, dijo que era importante para su carrera —aseguró Harry, intentando excusarse lo más pronto posible antes de que Hermione pensase cualquier cosa de él y lo mandase al demonio, como aquella vez en sexto curso, cuando se enojó con Ron y le lanzó aquellas espantosas aves.

—Ya leí bastante sobre el proyecto de Luna, ahora quiero saber qué más sabes tú… ¿Por qué estoy yo involucrada si jamás acepté nada de esto? —le preguntó lo que había querido saber desde un inicio.

—Yo no sabía de los sueños, no sabía que estaríamos conectados. Luna no me podía decir nada hasta tener resultados. Parece que estuvo un tiempo elaborando el informe y ahora que lo terminó lo envió tal como lo viste.

»Se supone que trata sobre los sueños de una persona pero se hace partícipe a alguien más involuntariamente, para encadenarla en el mismo. Sucede simplemente. Si apareciste tú mezclada en esos sueños, es por algo. Es como… deseos del subconsciente profundos que se logran parecer mucho a la realidad que queremos vivir, aunque cuando despertemos nada sea… así. Si fue una mala experiencia para ti, lo siento, te pido disculpas, Hermione.

—No seas tonto, Harry, no tiene que ver con eso. Es sólo que… Bueno, me sentía muy culpable. Esos sueños me trajeron de cabeza por mucho tiempo, y las cosas que pasan… bueno, están resultando muy parecidas a aquella realidad que nos inventamos en los sueños —admitió Hermione—. Tú te separaste de Ginny, o más bien ella de ti. Ron y yo… ya… bueno. No quería decírtelo tan pronto, pero te vas a enterar de todas maneras. Vamos a seguir viviendo juntos, pero aclaramos que… no queremos estar juntos. Tú me entiendes…

—Es… ¿en serio? —preguntó Harry, rascándose la cabeza—. Pues, qué rápido pasó todo, ¿no?

—Ajá… Harry, cuando en esos sueños me pediste que me casara contigo, y todo lo demás que sucedió… pues, ¿tú lo recuerdas? Me refiero a… ¿recuerdas todo… todo? —inquirió ruborizada hasta las orejas, casi como un Weasley.

Harry sabía que se refería a la intimidad que habían tenido en los sueños, al embarazo, a los besos. A todas esas situaciones que parecían tan reales en sus cabezas, pero que a la vez eran tan lejanas, tan claramente difíciles de imaginar como una posibilidad del futuro, que hasta le daba miedo el pensar que aquello podría no suceder. Podría no ser como él quería que fuera.

—Recuerdo todo, Hermione. Aunque… me gustaría recordarlo si pasara de verdad —aclaró seriamente. Ella quiso escapar de esa mirada verde esmeralda pero él la atrapaba constantemente. Se mantuvo el silencio entre ellos, y hasta podrían escucharse el corazón casi salírseles del pecho—. Quisiera que a ti te pasara lo mismo que a mí.

Y no sabía cómo había podido expresarle eso, pero le había salido tal cual lo pensaba. Quería intentar ser tan feliz como lo había sido en su letargo o morir en el intento. Ni siquiera le importaba otra cosa, más que pasar un instante más con ella.

Hermione, tensa en el sillón, lo vio ponerse de pie y caminar hacia ella rodeando la mesita. Él se acuclilló frente a ella y con el valor de todo Gryffindor, hizo algo que quizás Hermione podría tomarlo mal y apresurado, pero sin embargo se mantuvo quieta y a la expectativa, casi sumisa. Lo que Harry hizo fue separarle las piernas con delicadeza, y así acercarse más a ella. Luego la abrazó, estando ella sentada y con las piernas a los costados de Harry y él, ahora arrodillado, con la cabeza a su altura. Hermione correspondió el abrazo, sintiendo cómo la piel de Harry irradiaba calor aún bajo su ropa. Seguía teniendo algo de fiebre, pero parecía tener todas las fuerzas para abrazarla así y sentirla completamente pegada a él, como nunca lo habían estado, incluso más fuertemente abrazados que la mañana anterior, cuando Hermione lo había ido a ver y se habían besado apasionadamente contra la pared de una de las habitaciones de aquella enorme casa, que hasta el momento, era la única testigo de los primeros momentos de la pareja y del nacimiento de algo mucho más grande que una amistad.

* * *

**Nota/a: **_Muchas gracias por estar ahí, se vienen algunos momentos interesantes y acerco este pequeño fic a su final. Muchas gracias por leer._

**_Lo que está en cursiva es porque es un flashback, como al principio el día cambia a lunes en la escena de Harry y Hermione, quería contar en medio lo que pasó el domingo con esta otra parejita._**

_No corregí el capítulo pero lo haré en estos días, estuve muy complicada con el trabajo y con algunos familiares enfermos. Todavía no estoy en mis mejores momentos, pero no quería dejar pasar más tiempo para publicar y que pensaran que había abandonado en el intento. No importa si me leen unos pocos o muchos, yo siempre termino lo que empiezo si tan solo tengo una persona ahí detrás interesada en esta historia. Y les agradezco mucho a quienes me hagan saber que están mediante un review, son el motor que inspira mis horas de escritura!_

**_Locu._**


End file.
